So Perfect
by Kunzaline8.27.10
Summary: A Jemima and Alonzo love story, how much better could it get?
1. Perfect Matches

"30 Minutes in Heaviside Layer!" Cassandra, the hostess, said. She brought around a hat with different numbers to the queens, then the toms. _Seven. _You thought to yourself. "Does everyone have a number? Yes? Good. Who has number 14?" Cassie asked us. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stepped forward. "Huh. That worked out noicely," Rumpleteazer mentioned. "There's a bunch of closets in that hallway. Go ahead and choose one," Cassie told them. They walked out of the room, and she called off another number, eight. _So close._ Coricopat and Tantomile stood up. "Another perfect match," They said at the same time, somewhat creepily. They walked out too. "7?" I stood and stepped out of the crowd of queens, and looked over to see Alonzo staring back at me. "Um, hi," I said. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his in response. He half-turned, still looking at me. I hesitantly followed him into the corridor. He found a door slightly ajar and opened it for me, but not before pressing his ear to the door of each occupied closet and laughing at the results he found. "Ladies first," He said, gesturing to the door. _He is such a gentleman._ I quickly went in and walked around, trying not to catch his eye. I glanced at him to find him staring at me, and he gave me a nervous smile. I crossed the closet, but as I did so, my tail accidentally brushed his body and I heard him shiver.


	2. I Love You

On my way past him he grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulling me close to him. He pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and in return I wrapped mine around his neck, bringing us as close as possible.

He pushed me up against the wall and I sank to the floor, bringing him with me. I pushed myself tighter against him, and tangled my hands in his head fur. We rolled over so he was on top, and paused to catch our breath. He pinned my arms above me and said, "You're not going anywhere!", as I fidgeted, playing hard-to-get.

I finally gave up and he smiled triumphantly. I stuck my tongue out at him and stretched up to kiss him on the nose. He rested his forehead against mine and we both closed our eyes. I opened mine to see him looking deeply into them. I could tell he wanted me…bad. And I wanted him too. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him so badly but I didn't want to be pregnant at such a young age.

I could also tell that he was trying not to put his full body weight on me. Such a gentleman…But this time it seemed to have a different meaning. He got up off me and looked around worriedly.

"Lonzy?" He smiled but it quickly faded. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, upset.

"No. You did absolutely nothing wrong. That's just it. You're so perfect and I'm so…not."

"You think…I'M perfect? Yeah, right. I'm not as good of a dancer as Mistoffelees or Quaxo; I'm not as graceful as Victoria. I'm not as pretty as Bomby, nurturing as Jenny, I'm not as strong as you, and I'm n-"

"You don't need to be any of those things. You're perfect just the way you are and I…Jemmie, I love you."


	3. A Whole New Feeling

I ran his words through my head again and again, looking for some sign of a joke. I couldn't find one. "You…you do?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?," he told me.

"Um, I…I love you too, Lonzy." A huge smile spread across his face, which in turn caused me to smile too. I jumped up on my knees and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and he looked worried.

"What now?," he asked me.

"Our minutes are going to be up soon." That made him laugh.

"Well…," he kissed me." Then let's make the best of them." I smiled. He, playfully, but very gently, pushed me onto my back. He pulled himself on top of me and kissed my neck. I purred contentedly. I could feel his teeth and lips forming into a smile against my skin, which just made me purr more and louder. Gradually, his kissing slowed and he lifted himself off of me.

Next thing I knew, he was inside of me and it sent shocks down my back that I had never felt before. It was amazing. It happened over and over again and each time it sent chills down my spine.

He then stopped and held me tight. We rolled over so I was on top so he wouldn't hurt me when we caught our breath. His breathing slowed and became a pattern so I curled into a ball and fell asleep in rhythm to it on his broad chest.


	4. Nightmares

_I was in a meadow. Lonzy was there, up ahead of me, smiling his perfect smile._

"_Slow poke," he teased._

"_I'm not slow," I replied dazed by his smile. He gave me a sly look._

"_Wanna bet?" Before I could answer, he was gone running away, very fast. I tried to catch up, but he was too fast. I saw a road up ahead. A car was on it. The driver saw neither of us._

_I wanted to warn Alonzo, to call his name, but my voice wouldn't work. He was nearly to the road, and still looking at me over his shoulder. Then it happened._

_I wasn't sure if the car hit Lonzy or if Lonzy hit the car, but he was hurt. Bad. I found hidden speed and raced toward him. His white fur was red, and his legs a tangled mess._

"_Lonzy!" I screamed when I reached him._


End file.
